Magneto (Android, Watcher Datafile)
MAGNETO Toad, once in love with the Scarlet Witch, having learned that the Vision and Wanda would have a baby, decided to take his revenge against them. Using incredibly advanced devices he had stolen from the Stranger, Toad created some synthetic replicas of some members of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Synthozoid copies of Magneto, Mastermind and Quicksilver were created, capable of thinking, acting and fighting as their original, human counterparts. The synthetic Magneto was a complex machine of humanoid shape, a Synthozoid, an Irata 800 X-L matrix model 20-2. Its purposes were programmed in his artificial memory. It was programmed with the powers and personality of the original Magneto. To perform its task it needed to eat the power decay of a substance it called Unnilnonium 214. The Android trained in using his powers for months. However, in its original deployment he could perform actions only when Toad was conscious. During his battle against the original Magneto, the replica held his ground, defending itself from the more experienced Homo Superior Magneto and also taking him at bay. The android deactivated, when Toad was driven unconscious for some seconds by Magneto. The android replicas of the Brotherhood members were taken to Project: PEGASUS, where most of them were dismantled. Not so the android version of Magneto. This android was stripped of its artificial skin and studied for some time. Its blueprints were leaked by a mole inside Project: PEGASUS and sold on the black market. A few years later the original Magneto android was stolen from Project: PEGASUS by the Reanimator and added to its infamous and enormous collection of Robots. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D4, Team D8 Distinctions (Nearly) As Capable As Its Original, Neuro-Linked, Synthozoid Duplicate Power Sets SYNTHOZOID REPLICANT Electromagnetic Blast D8, Electromagnetic Shield D8, Magnetic Mastery D10, Subsonic Flight D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Bending To My Will. When including a Synthoziod Replicant Power in an action against a metallic target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Energy Absorption. On a successful reaction against an energy-based attack, convert your opponent’s effect die into a Synthoziod Replicant stunt or step up a Synthoziod Replicant power until used in an action. If opponent’s action succeeds, spend a doom die to use this SFX. SFX: Magnetic Constructs. Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 when using Magnetic Mastery to create assets. SFX: Multipower. Use two or more Magnetic Spectrum Manipulation powers in a dice pool at -1 step for each additional power. SFX: Rebuildable. When stressed out in a Scene, reveal that Magneto is a robot. Magneto can no longer act in the Scene but takes no trauma. Limit: Neuro-Link Kill Switch. If Magneto's controller becomes unconscious, shutdown Magneto. Recover when its controller wakes up. If Magneto's controller takes mental trauma, shutdown Magneto until he or she recovers that trauma. Limit: Overload. After using the Energy Absorption SFX, shutdown any Synthoziod Replicant power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a d6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover the power. Limit: Synthozoid Systems. After taking stress from an electricity based or anti-technology attack, shutdown any Synthoziod Replicant power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover the power. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Medical Expert D8, Menace Master D10, Psych Expert D8, Science Master D10, Tech Master D10 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Android Category: Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Category: Reanimators Robots